I'm But Only One Servant
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Len is Miku's beloved servant, born at the same time as her and connected with destiny. However, he is banned from the kingdom due to Prince Kaito's jealousy. He now is the servant of his long lost sister, but what will happen to his happy end with Miku? MikuxLen, MikuxKaito, RinxLen, RinxRinto, MikuoxLenka, LenxLily, LenxGUMI, LukaxGakupo
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would own any Vocaloids in this story? I'm sorry I don't , but I will take good care of 'em, trust me.**

* * *

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

It was on a nice, warm day when a healthy girl was bestowed unto the royal Hatsune family. However, it was that exact same time that a pair of twins were born into a poor peasant family. Coincidentally, both the mothers died right after birth and these two newborns were now connected with fate.

At the Negi Kingdom, everyone was all aflutter. News of the newborn princess had arrived. Unfortunately, the kingdom also received news of the queen's demise. The king and his servants, knight, and guards were over-excited about the successful birth, but panicked over the queen's death. Before long, night fell, and the king was able to finally meet his new daughter. He sat with her in his lap, his loyal servant, Nagi beside him.

"She's so cute, my little Miku," the king said, showing his playful side. Nagi smiled. He knew the king was still lamenting over his late wife, but he was glad his king was strong-willed enough to move on, "Miku-chan, it's a great name, your highness."

"Nagi... come," the king gestured him over.

Nagi walked in front of the king's throne and bowed politely, "Yes, your highness? What may I be of service of you?"

"You're excused for tonight," the king stated, "I think I need time alone."

"I understand, sir," Nagi replied, bowing before leaving the room. He sighed as he closed the doors, "It saddens me greatly to see his highness like this..."

Though he had already been excused by the king, his duty was still not over. He walked around the kingdom's corridors, but found each one of them were already being guarded, so he decided to instead to go out the entryway of the castle. He shivered as the night's cold air reached him, "Sure is chilly tonight."

He started to step out, but jumped as he heard a wail. He looked around before checking below his feet. He found that he had almost stepped on a basket. He crouched down to get a closer look into it. There was something under a yellow blanket, a living thing, in fact. Nagi hesitated, it could've been a rabid beast or something, and it would be best to check with others first. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly lifted the blanket to reveal...

"A... baby? Such a small one, too. Don't tell me it's a newborn?" he picked up the baby in his arms and hurried back inside to king.

"A newborn baby abandoned outside the doorstep?" the king looked at the baby in Nagi's arms, "How pitiable that it was left out in the cold like that. It was such a nice day today, too. It doesn't fit such casualties."

"What do you want to do with him, your highness?" Nagi asked, "Would you like me to deliver him to an orphanage?"

The king stroked his beard as he contemplating over it. His eyes wandered down to his own daughter in his arms, "No..."

"Hmm?" Nagi looked at him questioningly.

"We'll keep him," the king continued, "He will serve as the Miku's servant. Nagi, you are in charge of raising him to be Miku's one and only servant."

"H-Huh?" Nagi said in surprise, "I-I mean... if you say so, your highness. Your wish is my command. I will try my hardest to teach him to serve Miku with his life."

There was a silence, which was quickly broken as the door creaked open. The king looked up, alert, "Who is it?"

"It's me, father."

"Ah, Mikuo, I was waiting for you. Come and look at your new baby sister, Miku."

Mikuo strode over to his father's side, taking a peek at his sister. He then proceeded to look over at Nagi and noticed another baby, "Who's that? Did we get twins?"

"No, no, Mikuo," the king said, chuckling. Mikuo couldn't understand what was so funny, "It's just a baby we found, we're making him your sister's servant."

Mikuo nodded, "Okay, what's his name?"

"Well, what do you think we should name him, Nagi?"

"N-Name?"

"Yes, everyone needs a name, yes? Go ahead and choose one."

"Me? I don't deserve the honor..."

"Sure you do! You were the one to find him, after all, and the one who will raise him, too. You're like his father, no?"

"Then, how about," Nagi paused to think, "...Len?"

"Quite a suitable name," the king remarked, "Then, let's work together to become great fathers, okay?"

"Of course, your highness..."

* * *

**Here I go, kicking it off with a new fic.**

**This is only a prologue to show the beginning of everything. Just proceed to the first chapter, I'm sure it's more interesting... I hope.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not any Vocaloids in any way**

* * *

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

Len finished folding the white and teal colored towels and put them in his basket. Afterwards, he stepped out of the room. Before continuing on his way, he stopped by an open window to say hello to a golden canary that comes by every day, "Good morning Birdie, in a good mood today?"

The canary turned its eyes over to him, but not making a sound, "Haha, silent as ever, are we? Well, I guess I can't be dilly-dallying around here. Lily will yell at me, again."

Len slightly saluted at it and proceeded merrily down the hallway to the bathroom. He neatly putting away a few towels and then walked over to the next floor's bathroom to do the same thing. After he was done with all the bathrooms, he decided to take a short break. He was walking down the corridor to his quarters, when he heard muttering coming from the next door, which was the queen's room. The door was open, so concerned, he knocked politely before entering, "Ahem... Good morning, your majesty."

The queen turned with a distraught face, but as soon as she saw it was Len, she brightened up immediately, "Oh Len-kun, good morning back to you. Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

Len smiled, "Well, I don't want to pry into your personal matters, but it's my duty to worry about you."

"Oh, okay," the queen said, laughing, "Well, I just had an argument with Miku is all. Prince Kaito had left for only a week so far, yet she is already throwing a fit. It's ridiculous. And she doesn't accept me as her new mother at all, it's stressful. Why can't she be a bit more mature."

"I see," Len nodded, "But you need to understand her feelings if you want to be a great mother for her, too. Being long without your loved one is tough after all. Also, you are quite young, your majesty, I'm sure she doesn't see you as a mother at all."

The queen sighed, "You always know what to say to defeat me, huh? But thanks. Hey, would you mind going to see Miku for me. I'm sure she's crying her eyes out in her room. If it's you, I know she can be cheered up."

"Your wish is my command," Len bowed before walking out and closing the door behind him. He then quickly strode up to the princess's room. As he neared the door, he heard a weeping sound, but it ceased as Miku seemed to hear his footsteps. He knocked on the door.

His hoarse voice broke through the silence, "Mistress, you there?"

Len didn't wait any longer as he opened the door with ease and looked inside, finding Miku sitting on the floor, her head on her bed. Len quietly walked over to her, and when he was near enough, Miku turned and clung onto him, "L-Len, I can't take it anymore, Kaito, he..."

Len patted her head knowingly, "It's okay, Mistress. You know better than anyone how difficult his duties are. Hang in there."

Miku rubbed her face onto his shirt, soaking it in tears and snot, "I know, but I love him too much."

Len grinned, "I know, but if you really do, you should be able to stand by and support him no matter what, right?"

Miku didn't say anything else, just sat and sobbed as Len petted her head and gave words of comfort. The stayed this way until nightfall, when the maids came to escort Miku to the baths. Len gently grabbed her wrist, "Mistress, if you'd like, I can take you out to town tomorrow, let's just have fun."

Miku turned and beamed at him, making Len's mood brighten, "Sure, but you're going to have to plan everything, alright? I trust you know what I would like."

"Of course," Len bowed, and stayed bowing until Miku walked out with the maids. He sighed, "Mistress, just let me have this short time with you..."

* * *

Len greeted Miku with a tip of his hat, "Good afternoon, Mistress, isn't it a great day for a walk?"

Miku gave a graceful bow and held out her hand. Len took it, but instead of stooping down to kiss it, he brought his other hand from behind his back and revealed a bouquet of bright green hydrangeas with a few spring onions mixed in, "For you, my princess."

Miku accepted the flowers, trying to adjust to the usual shy servant's new attitude, "Thank you very much."

"Then shall we get going?" Len held out his arm, and Miku gave thought before clinging onto it. Len then led the way to start their little rendezvous.

Through the next week, Miku made dates to go out with Len, and Len gladly accepted them. He wanted to cheer her up, and couldn't reject his mistress's orders. After a while, Miku grew accustomed to the boy's comfort. She just about forgot about her dear Prince Kaito, until the day he came back, a few weeks later.

Len entered the royal room, giving a polite bow and then looked up, giving a smile. Kaito stared back at him darkly. The door opened and Miku arrived, acting very cheerful as she saw her prince, not even noticing his displease. Then before she could even open her mouth, Kaito was on his feet and was on Len's head in a split second. Everyone gasped Len fell to the ground, but no one dared stop Kaito from bashing in his head. Miku watched, horrified, and thought Len wasn't gonna give any fight at all. However, just as she thought that, Len brought up his hand, and stopped Kaito's boot, "Dear Duke... I understand you don't approve of my actions while you were gone, but I don't wish for you to beat me. I'm no masochist. Instead, I'll leave."

Kaito removed his foot from Len's palm, allowing him to stand and scoffed, "Fine. You are banned form this kingdom. Never come back! Guards, escort him away."

A few of the guards quickly went to take Len to the door. On the way, he passed by Miku, who gave him a concerned gaze, worried about his injuries. He gave a smile, trying to reassure her it was all okay. However, it was the saddest smile Miku had seen in her life. She stood frozen and watched as Len left the room. Now her beloved servant was gone, how was she supposed to feel? Beloved...? Yes, she did love him dearly...

* * *

**How was the first chapter? This seems like it would be a good one-shot. But no, this isn't the end, this story is far from over.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chapter, and until then, au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

Len stopped in his tracks to look up at his determined destination. He took out a scrap of paper from his vest pocket to check that this was the right address. After making sure, he was fully observed the castle in front of him. It was a smaller kingdom than Miku's and it was actually fairly unknown as it's barely newfound by a recently poor family. He entered through the castle doors after acceptance from the guards and headed inwards. Not sure where he was heading, he just continued forward to where he presumed the king's lairs were. His intuition was right as he had arrived there flawlessly.

He knocked on the entrance. A high pitched voice came from inside, "Who is it?"

"Good morning, I am the new servant you ordered for," Len responded loudly, "May I come in?"

"Ah... yes."

Len opened the door slowly, making sure he got a good look at his new client. It was strange, the girl inside looked familiar, way too familiar. She looked like... himself. Len kept his cool and smiled as he had practiced all his life and bowed, waiting for the princess to speak first.

The girl in question was as shocked as Len was, but actually showed it, "You, who are you?"

"Me?" Len asked in a teasingly way, "Of course I should name myself first. Ahem, excuse me. My name is Len Kagamine, I had long served the Negi Kingdom, and have just left."

"Kagamine?" the princess narrowed her eyes as she placed her orange fan over her mouth, "What a coincidence, I am Rin Kagamine of this kingdom."

Len made no changes in his facial expression, "Yes, it is quite odd."

Rin sighed and turned to stare out the window, "Well, I guess you can start today, I'll see how worthy you are."

Len bowed, "It'll be an honor working with you, Ojou-sama."

Rin waved her fan and Len took that as a dismissal. He walked out of the room and right there, bumped into someone, "Whoops, my apologies."

He opened one eye and was surprised, "L-Lily? Why are you here?"

Lily stepped back and flipped her hair, "Oh my, now isn't it Len. I knew I'd find you here, somehow..."

Len looked at her with a blank expression, and Lily put her hand on his shoulder, "Anyways, move aside, will you? I need to talk to Rin Ojou-sama."

"R-Right, sorry," Len took a step to the side and let Lily walk into the room he just departed from. He stayed to watch the doors close before setting out to find out what his orders were. Now, where was he supposed to find them?

* * *

"Len! Over here!"

Len turned to greet the blonde maid, "Lily-yan..."

"Wh-What's with that 'yan'?" Lily asked, lowering her hand, "Ahem... I have business with you, mind if we talk?"

"Of course, anything for you," Len said, beaming happily.

"Somehow, that smile makes me angry," Lily waved it off as he grabbed Len and pushed him on a bench, also sitting down herself, "This is about Rin-chan."

"Eh? Since when have you been calling her by 'chan'?"

Lily ignored his unnecessary questioning, "I've been keeping this secret ever since I found it out myself a few months ago, but I think it's finally time."

Len grew more serious, though there was still that smile plastered on his face, "Could you get on with it?"

Lily nodded, a little shaken off by him, "You see, you have a twin sister, Len."

Lily hesitated to say the next thing, but by the look on Len's face, she could tell he had put two and two together. So she didn't have to say anything else. He hastily turned away to hide his face from Lily. He never revealed his expressions, so when his true emotions did show up on face, he felt self-conscious. He always knew he wasn't born in the Negi Kingdom, but to find his family like this...

Lily moved to place her hand on Len's shoulder, feeling him shake, "Um... Len, are you okay?"

She watched as Len checked his pocket watch, "Lily-yan, it seems my chores are done, so if you'll excuse me."

She nodded and stood alongside him, "Then, I'll just have to finish my chores. Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm working here, now."

"I think I figured that out," Len remarked, a smile back on his face. After their goodbyes, they walked opposite directions, Len heading back to Rin's throne. He entered without permission, but did it respectfully. He marched over and bowed to Rin.

"Wh-What is it, Len?" Rin enquired.

Len kept his head down as he went on his knee, "You already heard from Miss Lily, yes?"

"Ooh... nn."

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama," Len gave a grin at the noises she made. He walked over and took Rin's hand, "I swear an oath that I'll always be of service to you."

He gave her hand a light kiss, making Rin blush. She recollected herself and gave a sigh, responding after a few moments.

"...Of course you will..."

* * *

**…**

**What? I don't know what to say... Well, Len met Rin and...**

**I guess... I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

"Are you sure you're really gonna stay here?"

Len looked over his shoulder at her, "Now, what do you mean, Miss Lily? Of course."

"You're not going back to the Negi Kingdom?" Lily frowned under his gaze, shifting her sitting position on the bed, "And please stop changing the way you refer to me."

Len turned away, once again hiding his feelings, "No, I swore my loyalty to Ojou-sama."

Lily sighed, "Look I know that Rin-chan is your sister, but..."

She was cut off as the person in question barged into the room, "Len, Lily, are you ready?"

They both stared at her. Rin gave a confused expression, "Huh? Did I interrupt something?"

Lily shook her head, "Of course not, we are just about ready! Len just needs to change!"

She stood up and put her hands on Rin's shoulder, pushing her backwards out of the room, "Now, let's go and wait for him outside!"

After they were gone, Len gave a chuckle to himself and went to finish changing. When he finished tying and adjusting his tie, he noticed something yellow fluttering out the window. He opened it and held out his hand, "As I thought, it was you."

A little golden canary landed on his finger gracefully as a bird can be, "You followed me here, huh? And here, I thought you always hated me by how you never respond to me. Did you miss me?"

As always, though, the canary just looked at him out of the corner of its eye, and Len gave a playful little pout, "Alright, guess I was being a little conceited."

"Len! Are you done, yet!?" Len heard Lily shout from outside the window.

"Well, I'll be going then, see you birdie," the canary flew off without leaving a trace, and Len also left for his own duty. He strode out to the entrance gate, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's right, how could you leave a princess waiting?" Rin said in a grudgingly manner.

Lily laughed, "Now, now, Rin-chan."

"That's right, I apologized already so you have to forgive me, right?" Len smiled and patted Rin's head subconsciously, softening her up immediately.

"Alright, I'll forgive you of course. Now... let's go."

With her command, they all packed into the carriage awaiting them and set off to the biggest neighboring town, where people from all kingdoms went to shop. Len felt refreshed looking out at the town, as it had been awhile since he had went there.

"Len, let's go, stop dilly-dallying around," Rin remarked, pulling on Len, who was standing idly.

"Sorry Ojou-sama, just lost in thought," Len apologized, gaining back his posture. He then walked over to the first store they needed to buy from.

"Salutations, my good sir," Len greeted the marketer, "Now if you would, please get me an order of..."

Whilst he was shopping for ingredients, supplies, and other necessities, Rin and Lily went to check out other stores nearby. As the day drew to an end, Len went to find and meet up with the two. As he walked around the corner to where they were, he bumped into someone.

"My apologies, excuse me," Len held out his hand to help up the person he had bumped into, but recoiled as he realized who it was, "Miku...?"

He stood back at a safe distance, and sure enough, Kaito was in front of the fallen Miku, blocking her from sight.

Len bowed, "My, it's peculiar to see you out shopping, Ouji-sama, but it's an honor to see you again."

Kaito just gave a cold, intimidating glare. Len thought about what to say. The best choice would be to just get away as soon as possible, "Excuse me, I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll be going now. Once again sorry for knocking the princess down."

Len gave a final bow and hurried to walk past them, making sure not to make eye contact. Miku, who was helped up by Kaito, didn't even give her thanks as she was too busy watching the retreating Len's back.

"I'm back," Len stated, making Rin and Lily turn to him.

"That took you long enough, what were you doing?" Rin asked.

Len gave a nice, reassuring chuckle, "Just bumped into someone, that's all."

"Well, that's fine, let's go home."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

* * *

Len sighed as he gazed out the window. He had just finished with all his assigned chores, however, a servant's duty was never over, but for now...

He took off his vest and put on a jacket, walking out the door and down the stairs out to the entrance. He took a look behind him, making sure he wasn't seen. After confirming that the room was empty, he opened and went through the door. Then to the outside gate. Finally making it, he sneaked out silently to make sure he wasn't found out after making it this far. After successfully arriving to the other side of the gate, he strode along the path leading to the nearest park. He walked over to a vending machine and inserted some coins. Before he could press one of the buttons, though, he heard a sneeze from far away.

"This sneeze..."

Len pressed on the Negi Juice button, and stooped down to scoop up the can. He inserted more coins and got himself a banana soda. He then continued walking down the path until he heard another sneeze, somewhat closer. He turned sure enough there was bench to the right, and on it was...

Len walked up and held out the Negi Juice, "Here, Mistress."

Miku looked up and recognized who he was. She gracefully accepted the juice, "Thank you."

Len watched as Miku opened her can and take a sip it before opening his own can and sitting down. They sat in silence, with only sounds of their sipping, Len's back to Miku.

It was after they both fully finished their drinks when Miku broke the silence with a question, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Hmm... what do you mean, Mistress? Such a thing didn't occur to me," Len stated bluntly.

"Liar, you even brought the Negi Juice," Miku said.

"It's just a coincidence."

"Liar."

Len turned to face Miku, unsuitably frowning, "Well, it's true I was out tonight by coincidence, I only just heard your sneezing that I found you. I'm surprised I could hear it from so far away, too."

"Sneeze? How could you tell it was mine?"

Len smiled, "Your sneeze, cough, voice, and everything is familiar to me, Mistress. I'm always able to differentiate them from anything. I'm dedicated to being able to know everything about you. It's my special skill."

"Wh-What's with that smug smile?" Miku questioned, playing with her hair in a flustered matter. But even though she said that, she felt relieved to see that smile again, "Also being able to do that isn't a special skill. That's just being creepy."

"Is that so?" Len asked, reverting back to his old self, "But may I ask, Mistress, what are you doing out here?"

"Kaito has gone out again, so I have to get back home by myself," Miku explained, "But I just wanted to visit here..."

"Why is that?"

"I-I wanted to see you, is that so bad!?"

Len didn't pay attention to her rare rash behavior as her words were more important, "I'm deeply touched that you came just to see me, and I'm so lucky to have found you."

"R-Right," Miku muttered, sitting back in exhaustion, sneezing again. Len had took off his jacket without her noticing and now put it over her shoulders.

"It's late, so would you like to stay over at Ojou-sama's castle? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to be intruding..."

Len stood up and held out his hand, "It's fine. Mistress, like I said, you wouldn't be minding anyone."

Miku placed her hand on his, "Alright, if it's no trouble. Take me there then."

Len followed her orders and they traveled back. While Len was gone, though, Rin had realized that he was missing, and hurried out to search for him. She opened the gate and met with Len and Miku, who had just arrived.

When she saw Len's face, she almost burst in tears as she flung herself into his chest, "Len! Where have you been?"

"Aha, Ojou-sama, sorry if I worried you."

Rin noticed Miku, and backed away from Len. She noticed they were holding hands, "Len, who is she?"

"I forgot to introduce her, this is Miku Hatsune, princess of the Negi Kingdom. My previous client."

"N-Negi Kingdom?" Rin cleared her voice, "Nice to meet you, Miku-sama, I'm Rin Kagamine of this kingdom and Len is currently my servant."

"Nice to meet you, too," Miku said softly, respectfully giving a short bow, before sneezing again.

"Ojou-sama, is it okay if Mis-, uh Miku-sama stays with us just for tonight?"

"Of course she can," Rin remarked, trying her best to not glare at the teal haired princess, "Well, let's go in, I'll bring you to our guest room, Miku-sama."

Rin took Len's arm and started to pull him away from Miku and back to the castle's entryway, Miku followed behind.

* * *

**Meeting with Miku again. Heehee, what will happen?**

**This chapter came out early, and it was longer, too.**

**So I hope I did good, see you next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

Len yawned and rested his cheek on his hand as he leaned down to look out the window. Last night was restless and tiring, both Miku and Rin kept checking up on him, and he couldn't get any sleep. Now, he was longingly staring at Miku as she walked out of the castle's door below. He watched and smiled contently as she turned and gave a goodbye wave to him. After she left, Len dragged himself over to his closet to change. He gave himself a splash in the face with water, in hoped of getting rid of his drowsiness.

Just as he was about to step out of the room, he heard bells ring from outside and a distant call, "Duke has arrived! Duke has arrived!"

"Duke?" Len went to take a peek out the window again. Outside, a golden carriage pulled by pure white horses had ridden into the garden, "Talk about fancy. It seems a bit too much, though."

There was a large commotion outside, and curious, Len decided he would check out the scene. However, as he was heading out to the entrance, he bumped into the only other person not shouting outside.

"Len, what's the rush?"

"Miss Lily, have you not heard all of this racket?" Len questioned her in an absentminded way.

"Of course not, I'm deaf," Lily remarked sarcastically, "Don't worry about what's happening outside, Rin-chan's fiancé. He just comes and goes as he pleases, with no concern whatsoever for any of us. As long as he gets what he wants, he's fine, I guess."

Even though she said that, Len was still interested, "I see, how do you know all of this, Miss Lily?"

"I've barely noticed, but you're calling me 'Miss Lily' now. No more 'Lily-yan'?" Lily asked, unintentionally going off-topic.

"Hmm? Oh, Miss Lily, what silly nonsense are you spouting now? Since when did I ever call you that?" Len responded impulsively, "That's such a silly nickname, where'd you get that?"

Lily blushed in frustration, "Well, whatever, I'm going now, get back to your job."

Len waved and smiled at Lily's back as she stormed off, "I've been distracted, I better go start preparing. Work... work..."

* * *

He rushed off to do his own tasks whilst tapping his watch continuously, purposely forgetting about the whole Duke ordeal.

Len opened the knob slowly, feeling uneasy. He stepped in and walked instinctively to his usual spot, bowing to the throne before looking up. As expected, he was faced with 'Duke.'

Duke was the first to speak, "Good evening, I am Duke Rinto, may I ask your name?"

Len hid his nervousness with a smile, "My name is Len Kagamine. It's an honour to be of your acquaintance, Duke Rinto."

Len gave Rinto a quick once over. He was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. He had shorter hair than Len, clippings holding back his bangs. He actually looked strikingly similar to Len. Or like Rin. It was hard to tell which twin he looked closer to as they all looked the same after all, _'Doesn't seem bad so far. Polite at least. But looks are deceiving, never can be too sure, yet...'_

"I understand you are my Rin's new servant, yes?"

Len nodded, "You're correct..."

"I don't mean to remove you of your job, but I'm afraid I'll have to send you off. Will you be so kind as to work with me?"

Len looked up questionably, having no idea what he was talking about. However as he had eye contact with Rinto for the second time, his gaze revealed everything. Len reluctantly responded, "I understand, sir. No argument there, I'll gladly oblige."

"Then, Len... I banish you from our kingdom."

A synopsis of what happened next, guards took him by the arms and did their jobs. The event happened so fast, Len couldn't even fight it. He didn't want to anyway. He was thrown by brute force out on the cold ground. Afterwards, the gates were closed and Len was left sitting on the side of the road, having no will to move.

"Aaa-ah, poor Len, same thing happening twice."

Len didn't turn his head, just used his eyes to glance to his sides, searching for the owner of the voice he just heard. It was too dark to see anything, but he managed to spot a familiar young older man with short teal hair and a comforting smile. When he first saw him, he was facing out to the road, like Len. Now, the man turned his body to face him. He smiled held out his hand silently and Len took it with no hesitation.

"Long time no see, Mikuo."

* * *

"Where have you been all this time?" Len asked, planning on interrogating him as he checked out Mikuo's residence, "Nice house... um, anyway, you disappeared all of a sudden. Why?"

"Hah, that's a past I do mind talking about. I was in the same situation as you, Len. But I didn't do anything wrong, I was just being a big brother."

"Yeah, leaving your little sister crying is being a big brother," Len rebutted sarcastically, "And are you implying that I did something wrong?"

"Exactly," Mikuo replied bluntly, giving a smile.

Len raised his eyebrow at the smile. It was the same smile Mikuo had taught to him years ago. Seeing it again gave a nice feeling of nostalgia. Having his own smile being shot back at him was weird, though. Len flashed his own smile, making Mikuo laugh.

"So, have you been using that smile wisely?"

"Regularly, yeah," Len said, "But back to the topic of..."

"C'mon, I need to go," Mikuo remarked, avoiding the questions being thrown at him, "We can't stay here forever, this isn't my permanent house. In fact, it isn't my house at all."

"Then what are we doing here? What's going on?" Len continued on with nothing but questions and suspicions.

Mikuo smiled again and looked back at the younger blonde, "The time will come when everything will be explained, Len. For now, be patient."

Len gave a sigh, "Well, I'll trust you then. How did you know my situation, though?"

"Secrets, secrets, secrets," Mikuo chanted, "Let's take actions first, then ask questions, okay? But you really only show your true colors to me, huh? With everyone else, you're wearing your facade."

Len's face changed, as if being just remembering something. Then he smiled, as if returning to his usual fake self, "Well, I don't mean to pry, but-"

Mikuo cut him off by holding his hand out in front of him in a stop motion, "Enough. Stay here, I need to take care of some business, I'll be back, so just stay here and rest."

"Wait, I don't want to be intrud-"

"It'll be fine, I don't mind," Mikuo stated, "We're like brothers, right?"

"Still, I think I'll go-"

"Stay. Here," Mikuo demanded, "There's no where else to go, right?"

After clearly making his point, he hopped out of the window. Even though he could obviously use the door,. He thought this would make a cooler leave. Len watched him go and sighed to himself again, "I sense trouble..."

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. Len turned to the stairway, alarmed, "Is someone there?"

He cautiously walked up the stairs to see what or who made the noise. As he arrived at the top of the stairs, he saw a girl with long blonde hair lying face down on the ground. She looked up at Len with tears in her eyes, "Hello... would you be so kind as to help me?"

* * *

**Same thing happened again to Len.**

**Mikuo appears! What is Mikuo planning to do so late at night? And who's upstairs? I don't know, do you know? Find out next time!**

**Until then... um... uh, whoops, I messed up. I couldn't think of what to say...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Byeeeee!11**


	6. Chapter 5

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

Len took a sip of his tea, calmly turning to the blonde girl who he had helped next to him. She was casually drinking her own tea quietly, not paying attention to him. It was as if a stranger was not sitting right there next to her.

Len cleared his throat, "So, um... Who are you, young lady?"

The girl was startled as if she'd barely noticed he was still there, "M-My name is Lenka."

"Lenka? I'm Len," Len responded, "Are you living here with Mikuo?"

"Y-Yeah," Lenka answered reluctantly, "Due to certain circumstances..."

"Is that so, well, it's getting late," Len stated, changing the subject, "How about you go to bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

After reassuring her, Lenka climbed back upstairs to where he assumed was her room. He then continued to drink his tea late into the night. However, as he was about to take another sip, he spotted a strange looking closet. It didn't look too odd. It was just too bright of a red. Even so, he felt as if something was pulling him toward it. He placed the teacup back on the table and neared the door, opening it hesitantly. And inside... it was empty. Tables with nothing on them, there didn't seem to be any lights inside either. It seemed to make sense that there were no lights, it was a closet after all.

Len gave a sigh of relief, glad that his intuition was wrong. But wrong, again. As he took a step, he noticed something farther in. He walked til he reached to what it was. A large, tacky green bookcase, at first glance it looked empty, but inspecting further, he spotted one book on the last shelf. He kneeled down and picked it up, "Looks like a diary, is it Mikuo's? I'm curious, but invading someone's personal space is wrong. Well, it's locked anyway."

Len was about to put the diary back in its place, but it slipped out of his hand, and he felt his finger press on something. He was going to pick it up again, however, he noticed it was open now. He ended up inadvertently reading what was in it and was instantly intrigued. The two entries he read was from 10 years ago, when Mikuo disappeared.

_October 28, 2003_

_It's Miku's and Len's birthday tomorrow. They were turning eight. I secretly bought Miku the nice stuffed panda she wanted, and Len a wooden sword. I plan to teach him how to defend himself... and Miku, too._

_October 29, 2003_

_I was kicked out today. My mom was saying that "no matter what, it wasn't right to just abandon an eleven year old on the streets." My dad opposed her opinion. Jesus crisis, and it was all his fault, anyway... I knew I would be kicked out someday. I knew the truth. Why does it matter what I am anyway? I still have emotions, I'm still human, aren't I? I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, but boy, was it bad timing. Too bad I won't be able to give Miku and Len their presents..._

The rest of the page was blank. The pages before were all ripped out. Flipping through the rest of the diary, he discovered they were all blank, too. Except the last page had one entry. The sentences were short and the penmanship was sloppy as if it was written in a panic.

_May 12, 2011_

_I'm a convicted murder. I went to court. A man picked me up. I'm now an assassin._

"Hmm," Len closed the diary and placed it back on the bookshelf, "So he kicked out... but why?"

Not letting it bother him for now, he walked out of the closet and back to the couch.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Len groaned and opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them quickly as the ceiling's light blinded him. He must've fell asleep unknowingly, "Mikuo?"

He rubbed his eyes and hopped off the couch, straightening his clothes. He walked over to the front door and waited. As predicted, he heard another knock, he didn't imagine it. Not sure what to expect, he grabbed the door handle and opened it cautiously. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw what awaited beyond the door. Right in front of him was Rin. Behind her were two bulky guards and Lily.

Len was speechless, so he let Rin talk first. She went right to the point, "Len, come with us."

Len obeyed and followed all of them to Rin's carriage, the two guards in the front while Len and the three girls sat together. Len tried to talk to Lily, who was beside him. However, she stayed silent. The ride was long, and when they arrived at their destination, it wasn't where Len thought they were heading. Getting off the carriage steps, he glanced up again, not believing they just arrived at court. Before he could question, the guards grabbed his arms in a tight grip and escorted him inside.

Len was very confused during the next sequence of events. It wasn't long before he was right in front of the judge, "Len Kagamine, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Len gave a sigh, "Well, may I ask what I'm here for?"

"You are suspected of murdering Duke Rinto," the judge replied.

Len winced at his bluntness, "I'm not connected to any of this, sir. I'm the most confused one here."

The judge looked at him cynically, "Then what do you think about this?"

Len honestly had no idea what to think. Trying to keep his cool, he thought about it rationally. Something clicked in his head. Mikuo...

Speak of the devil, the doors slammed open, and he heard Mikuo's voice, "Excuse me!"

They all turned and saw Mikuo, Lenka, and a pink haired woman Len didn't recognize. Lenka's hair was in a ponytail now, and Mikuo stood with his stupid confidence, "He's innocent! Mind if I take his place?"

He walked up to where Len was standing and pushed him to the direction of the exit, "Luka, take care of him. I'll be seeing you."

Luka nodded and led Len and Lenka away. They went outside and into a carriage, Len kept quiet, not wanting to confront the lady who saved him.

However, Luka noticed him nervous, "Mikuo'll be alright. He's a pro at getting out of situations like this."

"Who are you?" Len interrogating her, "Do you know about him?"

"I'm Luka Megurine, princess of the Maguro Empire," Luka introduced herself, "Don't laugh at that name."

"Sorry for being rude, Milady," Len gave a smile, "The name's not weird, is it? I mean I've grown up in the Negi Kingdom, you know."

"A servant of Miku, was it?" Luka remarked, smiling back.

"So, Mikuo..."

"My fiancé, Gakupo was the one was found him as our assassin."

Len kept back his surprise with silence.

"Him killing Rinto was not our command, though."

"I see..."

"Mikuo told me about you. You've been pretty unlucky, getting yourself kicked out of two kingdoms because of jealous fiancés. Would you accept moving into my empire? I'll gladly welcome you, and Gakupo would for sure not kick you out. I dominate him, after all," Luka turned to Lenka, who was quiet the whole time, "You, too. I'm sure Mikuo won't be back for a while."

Len and Lenka both nodded solemnly. Soon after their conversation ended, they arrived at Luka's empire. As soon as they hopped off the carriage, Len looked around, memorizing the location. He looked at Luka, "Mind if I go out for bit?"

"Sure, just don't take too long."

Len smiled, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Stuff happened... end of the chapter.**

**About Miku and Len's birthday, I chose a month in between both of their actual birthdays. Same with the day.**

**That's all. See you next chapter 83**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

He was free. Free from the claws of the over-powered princes. Len had only one goal in mind at this moment, even though it was far-fetched, he was just dying to do it. He directed himself toward the next kingdom over. Walking through the familiar streets and taking in the familiar fumes. He once again grew accustomed to this place. Not wanting to waste time, he scurried over to the center of the kingdom, stopping only for a moment to think of which why to go. Len finally arrived and spotted the person he was looking for, who was coincidentally looking out the window that very moment, as if waiting for someone. He hopped over the low fence that kept him from his awaiting princess, who also hurried to lower ground. She crawled through a secret passage from the balcony to the bushes below. Len had dug it for them when they were kids to escape to the outside.

"Len! Why are you here!?"

"Good evening, Mistress, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Len gave his salutations casually, "Though we only just met two days ago."

"Don't be avoiding my questions, now answer me," Miku demanded, "Why are you here? What happened?"

"Nothing, Mistress, everything's been fine... now," Len hesitated at the last word.

"I don't believe you!" Miku shouted quietly, "Answer truthfully."

"I am."

Miku puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "Len..."

Len feigned concern, "My, are you okay, your face is turning red."

Miku was interrupted from saying her next line of interrogation as there was a sudden loud noise behind them. The sound of Miku's castle entrance opening. Footsteps were heard. Len had a sharp ear and recognized who it was by the sound of the footsteps. Trouble was coming, and it's name was Prince Kaito.

"L-Len, I think you should go, you have a place to stay, right?" Miku asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I guess it really was not a bright idea to come here," Len remarked jokingly.

"Then why did you?" Miku scowled angrily, not amused, "This could cause a commotion!"

"I hadn't really thought of the consequences," Len smiled sheepishly, "I just... really wanted to see you."

Miku wasn't sure why, but she started blushing quite a bit from that last little line. She also noticed a new side of Len she's never seen before. The Len she knew was always calm and collected, but now he was acting embarrassed. She smiled to herself, lost in the moment.

Meanwhile, Len had forgotten all about it, totally engrossed on what was happening before them. He grew tenser and tenser as Kaito's footsteps drew closer. He should've ran as soon as the opportunity arose, now he was trapped. There was no way of escaping without getting into Kaito's line of sight. Why did he have to choose to meet with Miku in such an enclosed space? Why did he allow himself to be cornered? Now, he will pay the consequences. He wasn't really sure how to react to it, though.

He turned to Miku, who was still in her own little fantasy world, "Mistress, I'm gonna go out, hide as I do, okay? Go back through the hidden passage."

"Huh?" Miku snapped back as soon as Len started talking to her, "R-Righty, will you be okay, though?"

"No matter what, I'll live," Len smiled reassuringly, "I can at least promise you that. Now..."

Len turned away from Miku without another word, and hastily inhaled. He observed what was before him for another few seconds, checking to see if Kaito was still there. It was weird, Kaito was for sure there, but he was just standing there right in front of their noses. Len felt as if he was taunting him, it was probably just him being paranoiac, though. You would of thought that Len could've just stayed kneeling there in the dark forever, but he had an itching feeling that that would have its consequences itself. There was no reason for Kaito to be out this late for nothing, right? He took one final look behind him at Miku, who was waiting for the initial move. Len exhaled and prepared himself. Now or never, right?

He stood up, still hidden and straightened himself out. Just as he did, he saw from the corner of his eye, Miku crawling back safely into the passage. After ensuring her safety, he walked out, as normal as could be. His nightmares came true, as he was confronted with the demeaning face of the short-tempered prince.

"My, Ouji-sama, what an honour to meet you here," Len stated nonchalantly, bowing and acting as if they had just bumped into each other in the park. His acting skills were wondrous, but he knew no one would be foolish enough to fall for it considering the situation.

"Not very pleased to meet you, in my perspective," Kaito responded coldly, "Can't you see you're not welcome her by anyone? You thought you could sneak in without me noticing? You imbecile..."

Len cleared his throat and closed one of his eyes in a way that silently insulted Kaito. Len was used to being looked down upon, however, it would only take one direct insult to set him off.

Len gave a full-of-himself smile, "Really, Sire, that so? It may be true, but I myself would sure like to see your little princess you got confined here."

A second bomb set off, and this time on Kaito. He gave Len a mean glare full of danger, "Haha, you must be kidding. Do you really want to waste my time here, or would you rather leave and live?"

"I don't know Sire, you tell me. Maybe if I had a talk with the pri-"

Before he could finish his next word, Len found himself on the ground once again. He was kicked full force in the head by Kaito. Deja vu all over again. Surprisingly, though, Len was ready for this, and before Kaito could get a second kick in, Len stopped him by grabbing his boot again. He used it as support to stand up, or at least up in a kneeling position.

"Your obstinacy is annoying," Kaito sneered, moving in for another punch, but Len grabbed his fist swiftly, standing up at the same time.

"Don't you think that's enough? I'm willing to leave now, you know, I've reached my quota."

Kaito was ready to throw another fit. Len let go and recoiled in an instant, ready to make a mad dash. Before either of them could make a single move, there was a sudden flash of light and something burst out from the brush right for Kaito.

"Down, evildoer!" as Len heard that, he involuntarily heard lame heroic music that fit the newcomer to a T.

"M-Mikuo...!?" Len let out a shout of surprise. He staggered backwards, leaning against the wall, a little dizzy from the kick in the jaw. He wasn't sure if what he was witnessing in front of him was the real deal or an hallucination. The next moment, he watched, dumbfounded, as Mikuo was bashing Kaito's head in with a hammer. It was a sudden murder scene, and Len did nothing about it. As soon as Mikuo was done, he hid the evidence, not caring that Len bared witness. He turned to Len and held out his blood-soaked hand, "Let's get out of here."

Len grabbed his hand without a care, too exhausted to refuse. He was then led to who knows where. He looked back at the castle one last time, to get one final look at his used-to-be home.

Len was escorted safely back to Luka's by Mikuo, their hands were still clamped together after they arrived, and Len wasn't planning on letting go. He needed answers, "Mikuo, what is going on? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Starting off with questions, huh?" Mikuo played with his short hair, trying to think of a way of dodging subjects.

"You're not getting off this time. I'm serious."

"I know!" Mikuo sighed, recollecting himself, "I don't know anything honestly... anything I would want to tell you at least... I don't have time for this. I need to go..."

Mikuo freed himself from Len's grip and started walking away. Len didn't even turn to look, "Where?"

Mikuo looked back at him, "Huh?"

"Where... are you going?"

"I'm... off to a new country. Just to start anew... I'll be back of course, but..."

"I'm going."

"You can't... Your little Juliet and Cinderella would not be happy," Mikuo chuckled, "Though you're not welcome with princes..."

Len took a few steps towards Mikuo, repeating his statement firmly, "I'm going."

Mikuo did a one eighty and looked at Len square in the eyes silently. Len raised his eyebrow and gave his trademark smile.

* * *

**Jesus crisis, it's almost summer. Testing is over for me tomorrow. You don't care about that, do you, though?**

**Chapter's over, does anyone even read this ending part? It's practically all the same in the end...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Seriously? Look, it's over, goodbye! See you next time, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**…**


	8. Chapter 7

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

They watched as all kinds of debris flew past. Winds passing by made paper, wood, and dust spin and flow into mini tornadoes and whirlwinds. There was no hint of life anywhere left in the town, it was dead silent, and the only sounds were birds from a nearby forest singing. Len observed every last detail, feeling sorrowful, solemn, and most of all, regretful and guilty. He walked up to one of the only remaining and standing houses. However, not proving to be stable, it crumbled as soon as Len laid a finger on it, startling him, "W-Waugh!"

"Ahhgh!" Mikuo had been temporarily frightened by Len's scream, "L-Len! Keep your cool!"

"Sorry," Len apologized, then muttered under his breath, "You're shriek was no different, though..."

Oblivious to Len's comment, Mikuo gave a frustrated sigh for other reasons, "But I guess we are no good. At least... not me. Look at what's happened to this village after us being here... it's only been a year, too..."

Len stayed quiet, so Mikuo continued, "You wanna head home, now?"

"That's right, home..."

Len's attention drew away when he spotted a lone green hellebore flower planted on the ground. It was a bright and an unusual neon color, really quirky. He patted it gently, deciding to not pick it and leave it be, wanting to preserve the little beauty left there. Behind it, though, he noticed a familiar pair of rings. It was a pair of rings gifted to him by another person from this village. Pair rings, one he held, the other his very dear friend wore. He wasn't sure about their whereabouts at all. One day, they just disappeared. On the same day, his ring disappeared, too. Len smoothly gathered up the rings and folded them into his banana handkerchief. Afterwards, proceeding to stash it into his right pocket.

Mikuo watched over him from a distance, puzzled at what he was doing. He then ruining Len's somber moment by yelling, "Hey! Are you done? Let's go, time's a wastin'."

Len sweat dropped, "Uh... yeah. Let's go, then."

They then set off on their long trek out of the village, through the surrounding forest, down the mountains, and past the long plains leading right back to the main empire. Len and Mikuo both traveled soundlessly and diligently, only stopping once for a lunch break. By four o'clock, they arrived. As stepped into the on the hard stone road, Len smelt the nostalgic smell of the great kingdom. Len once again started off by himself, Mikuo following him, having a hard time keeping up with his sudden fast pace. They soon arrived at Len's own determined destination.

"And why... did you bring us _here_?" Mikuo questioned as soon as they stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too abrupt," Len remarked, "But I'm eager to see her. You're coming, too, you must!"

"No, wait, I can't just-!" Mikuo continued whining out as Len dragged him by the arm through the kingdom's gates.

"May I ask you to stop complaining?" Len asked irritably yet calmly, "She's your sister, she's always been dying to see you. Don't let her down."

"Sister!? But you don't-" Mikuo shut himself up immediately and sighed in defeat, "Ugh... aah ah... Alright, fine. I'll go."

A heartwarming smile was once again plastered on Len's face, "Thank you."

Mikuo smiled back as they walked, "How could I say 'no' now?"

* * *

"Alright, please wait here, we'll be calling Miku-sama down right away."

Len nodded politely, "It's been a long time, Sebastian. How are you?"

The aged old butler nodded back, "Fine as usual. However, Len-kun... and um... Mikuo-sama, are you still sure it's alright for you two to be here? It's been quite some time, but, you know, the prince..."

"Yeah, I know," Len stated, ending the short exchange then and there. He stared at the floor blankly as Sebastian sighed and strolled off. It was a short while after that, that they heard the door open and Miku march out.

"Len!" Miku didn't interrogate him as he expected she would do, instead she embraced him straight away, calling out his name, "Len! Len!"

Amidst her wailing and repeated wording, Len and Mikuo were both in an awkward silence, not sure what to do. Then, Len burst out laughing, making Miku and Mikuo look at him as if he had just gone crazy.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked him sternly.

"M-My apologies, M-Mistress," Len responded, trying to hold back any more laughter, "You're crying face is just too precious."

"How cruel," Miku muttered, still sniffing.

Len chuckled silently and instinctively pulled out his special second handkerchief made just for Miku out of his left pocket, helping her clear up her tear-stained face, "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"My, what a change of atmosphere," Mikuo butted in nonchalantly.

Miku, upon hearing his voice, stopped instantaneously and embarrassingly pried herself away from Len to look at Mikuo, only just now realizing there was someone else there. As soon as she recognized him, though, her expression changed, "Is that you, Onii-chan?"

"Ah! M-Miku, it's been a long time... ahaha... right...?" Mikuo drawled out, tensing up slightly.

"O-Onii-chan!" Then, just as she did with Len, she flung herself on Mikuo, totally dismissing his uncomfortable behavior.

Mikuo was taken by surprise, "Hey! Wait, not the waterworks again! Don't use my shirt as a tissue!"

As Mikuo and Miku were having their reunion, Len took the chance to sneak away. He escorted himself out of the castle, heading to his next visiting location. Rin's. It was evening by the time he reached it. And when he met with her, the same as Miku, she hugged Len without hesitation upon salutations, threatening not to let go.

"Len! Where in the world have you been!?"

Len gave an exasperated sigh, "Calm down, Ojou-sama, let's get you inside, now. Before you catch a cold in such thin clothes..."

A voice echoed out from behind, interrupting their little session, "Oh, getting all touchy, now, are we?"

"Huh...?" Len turned and casually dodged a sharp kitchen knife thrown at his head. It was lucky that it didn't hit Rin, either. Len scanned his surroundings for the perpetrator, almost instantly noticing his bright blonde hair, the same golden tint that his own hair had.

"D-Duke Rinto!?" Len and Rin were both shocked by this unbelievable development, "That's impossible. Weren't you-!?"

He was cut off as another knife was thrown, flying dangerously close past his ear.

"Len! What's-!? It's-! This... that's-!?" Len grabbed Rin by the shoulders and shook her. He was more terrified of having her start hyperventilating then Rinto being alive and trying to murder him, "Alright, get inside quickly, I'll handle this!"

With that announcement, he hurriedly dashed away, making sure Rinto was following him and not Rin. He was, but Len saw that Rin was still not inside, "Len!"

"Go!" Len shouted back at her. Soon after, he had ran far enough for her to disappear from sight. He just hoped she had listened. After being chased around, dodging cutting implements and sharp utensils, palette knives and even forks, Len decided he needed a break. But as soon as he stopped, he realized where he had ended up while running about aimlessly. And who he was about to jump right into...

"M-Miku!" Len quickly swerved midair and just barely managed to avoid falling into her. However, he lost his balance and fell right on his face, damaging his nose a bit.

Miku, who had not seen him until he had fallen right before her, panicked, "Len! What are you doing!? Are you injured!?"

Len forcefully overcame his aching head as he rolled over and sat up, "M-Mistress."

Then he saw the shadow of his predator appear right before them, "Oh, crisis..."

* * *

**Just like Len, I've been gone for a while... just kidding, not really...**

**But, it's been almost two weeks, sorry for the wait!**

**Rinto's not dead, how's that possible? Maybe he never really died O.o**

**Who's to say?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this new installment, blah blah blah, see you guys next time ;3**


	9. Chapter 8

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

It was a chilly night, the moon reflecting light brightly, and from where Len and Miku was, it was right behind Rinto. Len stood from his previous fall, trying to shake off his throbbing head. The impact on the cold, hard ground caused his vision to be filled with red spots. To him, the moon seemed to have a reddish tint behind Rinto's silhouette.

"Is that Rinto!?" Miku asked, a little agitated. She had heard that the Duke was murdered years ago, and was a little discombobulated.

"I don't understand, either," Len responded to her question, "but the way you say it does get me thinking..."

"What?"

"If that rea-" Len was cut off as Rinto had approached and tried to literally cut his arm off. Len skipped backwards, hopping as if he was a skipping stone on river. Rinto followed slowly, step by step, looking down menacingly. Miku stood back in fright, not sure what to do.

"Who are you? Are you Rinto? Were you really killed by Mikuo before?" Len interrogated him, keeping his voice steady, "Tell me... what do you want with me?"

"Revenge, that's what," Rinto replied, his monotonous voice turning meaner, "I've come to kill you."

"Why me? I didn't kill you..." Len remarked. Though he felt as it was only an excuse as he knew deep down, what Rinto meant.

"Without you... everything would've been fine..." Rinto continued, "If Rin was born an only child..."

"Wait, what are you..." Len evaded another attack, running to his left. There was no time to be asking questions, he needed to defend himself, and stop the Rinto look-alike. He formed a plan in his mind, looking around. He then realized that Miku had disappeared.

* * *

Miku ran and ran. She hadn't stopped since she commenced a few minutes ago. She had gone a good distance from the house. She wasn't sure where to go from there, though. Len was in trouble, and she had ran away terrified impulsively. What could she do to help now? What help was running? She stopped short, catching a breather. No panicking, first look for help. Her own castle had been empty that night besides her, so now Len was alone with Rinto, "Hold on, Len..."

"M-Miku-san...!" Miku 's attention was caught as a wearied blonde ran up to her, calling out. It was Len's master. Likewise, she was out of breath. Miku assumed she was out looking for Len.

"Rin-san? Len, he was... with Rinto..."

"I know! What is the situation!? What are you doing out here?" Rin asked her, hungry for answers.

"W-Well, I don't know, I left, and..."

"You left them!?" Rin hurriedly resumed her mad dash, "I'll go to him, go get help, Miku-san!"

After she left, Miku was left alone and her mind in a wreck, "I-I need to... go get..."

She didn't finish her statement, and just dashed off.

* * *

Len was quickly being leeched from his energy. Running around had done a huge number on him, he couldn't find an opening on Rinto at all. All of his formed plans were failures, and escaping would be of no use. All he could do was hope for some reinforcements, and make sure he wasn't cornered. Len ran, his back to the wall. He stopped at the end of the balcony. If he escaped, it would cause troubles for Miku, who might come back for him. However, he couldn't jump around here forever. Best course of action was to fight it out fair and square. Rinto neared him with each passing second, closing the distance. Len was ready, but suddenly, a vase fell from above, crashing into Rinto's head and stopping their battle from starting.

"Huh?" Len looked upwards, and spotted his twin sister waving happily at him, "Ojou-sama!"

"Len, are you okay!?" Rin asked him. She was absolutely exhausted from running all over the place, looking for him.

"I'm fine, Ojou-sama, wai-" Len stopped talking as Rin had sprung herself off the balcony above. Len held out his arms and caught her in a swift motion, "What are you doing? That's quite dangerous, you know."

"But you caught me, so it's okay," Rin remarked. Len sighed and put her on her feet. Unfortunately, it seemed they both forgot about Rinto, and after Len was distracted, Rinto had made a surprise move, and swung a kitchen knife at Len's throat. However, even though it took Len by surprise, having excellent reflexes, he was able to barely dodge it and stumble backwards. He tripped and fell, hitting the back of his head on one of the balcony's fancy pillars, and for a second, fell into unconsciousness.

"Len!" Rin shouted out in surprise, "R-Rinto, stop this!"

Rinto ignored her demand, and took a step closer to Len, breathing heavily. Len held his head with his hand, regaining his senses. He waited for Rinto to strike, so he can execute a rebuttal, however, it never came. Rather, Rinto began talking, this time with more life in his voice.

"Do you know how tortuous you being here has been? Why did you have to come back here? You ruined everything."

Len had no idea what was bothering him so, but he was pretty tired of what was going on, so he purposely replied disrespectfully, "Really? My bad, then..."

Len could see a vein pop on Rinto's head, "What was that? 'My bad,' you say?"

Len looked down, preparing himself as he saw Rinto raise the arm that was holding the knife. Once again, it didn't happen. Instead, Len heard a strike, but it wasn't for him. He looked up and found that Mikuo had arrived at the scene and tackled Rinto down. They both struggled against each other for a moment before Rinto succeeded on shoving Mikuo off. Luckily, Mikuo was able to secure all weapons from him.

Rinto spoke first, acting like he always used to, "What are you doing!? Why are you interfering!?"

"How about you?" Mikuo asked in response.

Rinto was pissed now. He approached Mikuo, his aura darkening, he grabbed him by the collar. However, Rinto suddenly disappeared and appeared again in front of Len. Everyone was dumbfounded, and Rinto took the opportunity to pull out a hidden poisoned knife that he kept just in case. Ensuring his victory, he was finally free to stab Len. However, Mikuo, also having lightning fast reflexes, moved hurriedly in front of Len, guarding him from the attack, and instead the knife collided with his stomach. He quickly fell forward, making sure Rinto wasn't able to take the knife back. In just a few seconds, he stopped breathing.

They were all shocked, even Rinto. He turned to look back at Rin and Miku, who had arrived along with Mikuo. On the other hand, Len was so stunned, he totally blanked out. And here comes the heroic blue screen of death. Rinto moved briskly, grabbing Len by the back of the collar and flew away, his cloak acting as wings. Not looking back, Rinto flew back to his self-built castle deep in the depths of a black cave. After arriving, Rinto hastily tied Len up to a chair. He wasted no time. He searched around the room for his weapons, not having luck finding anything, he walked to the next room.

Len sat isolated in his chair. The room he was in was almost empty, the only other thing in there was a bunch of boxes, a surprisingly clean table, and a fancy but dirty couch. The door Rinto just left through sat behind him, and the way leading out was to his side. Len sighed, wondering how things were able to escalate to this after just arriving back. One thing that kept haunting him was the fact that Mikuo was dead. Now he was going to be bludgeoned brutally by the murderer. His whereabouts and condition was going to be forever unknown to everyone else. Len sensed the door behind him silently open. His ears perked up, trying to detect any other noise or movement.

"W-Was it my imagination?"

"Nope!"

"L-Lil-!" Len jumped fell with his chair.

"Ah ah! Shush!" Lily put her index finger to her mouth, signaling him, "Quiet down!"

Len wanted to argue, but knew better and kept his mouth shut. He waited as Lily, along with Lenka, who was there, untied him. Then, together, they sneaked out. Once they were a safe distance away, Len started with his questioning.

"How are you guys here!?"

"Rin notified me," Lily stated, smiling cheekily, "We figured he took you here, took quite a while to get here. You kept us waiting. But we had enough time to hide some of his weapons, so he'll take a while looking for them."

Len stared at her in disbelief. He cleared his throat to gain his composure, "Whatever, let's just head back. Hurry, now."

* * *

Rinto entered back into the first room, grinning evilly and sadistically as he did. He made no effort on being silent, he wanted to broadcast his arrival. He slammed the door open and looked at... an empty chair tipped back on the ground and the rope he used to tie Len laying by it. He walked up to it and bent down, the smile fading from his face.

* * *

**Whew! I can't wait until summer! It's too HOT though!**

**Hope you enjoyed this installment, though. See you guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

Len glanced around the crime scene's aftermath. He gave a soft sigh, not wanting the memories to arise again. Luka had arrived earlier, only to resign Len from his position in her palace, and take Miku and Rin elsewhere. He was left with Lenka and Lily to clean out everything. Being a gentleman, he did the dirty work in place of the girls. Now, he was in need of some fresh air. Thinking so, he stepped out onto the balcony. Regrettably, that was where a huge, dry blood pool stain was, reminding of the inescapable reality. Len kept his face blank, kneeling on one knee, he clutched air in his hand on his chest and hung his head. As he did though, he noticed something shining near the blood stain. He bent over to get a closer look, it looked like a pocket watch. Very familiar, it was the one he'd seen Mikuo hold all the time when they were little. He scooped up the watch gently. Confirming the owner's identity, he opened it unhesitatingly with an easy click. Inside, it was the normal appearance of a pocket watch, to the left side of the clock was what caught Len's attention. It was picture folded up to fit inside the watch. A picture of him, Mikuo, and Miku as children. Somehow, hadn't felt saddened by this at all. In fact, opposite of it, Len instead cheered up a bit. Mikuo had truly treasured their memories. The picture was tuck quite tightly in, Len tried prying the picture out of the watch's frame in a careful matter. After loosening it up, a small piece of paper fell out from underneath it.

"What's this?" Len caught the fluttering paper before it touched the ground, inadvertently reading the small text written on it, "Ten...two...nine...eight? What're these numbers supposed to mean?"

"October twenty-ninth," Lenka popped in with an ominous voice behind him, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Then she switched to her regular tone, "Probably. You know the date, right?"

"Twenty-ninth?" Len repeated, shaking off the surprise of her arriving suddenly, "that's definitely... my birthday... but then what's the eight for? And what is this? A code? If so, for what?"

Lenka flicked his forehead, wearing an unchanged expression, "Enough questions, for now, we need to figure this out first."

Len nodded, rubbing the spot on his forehead with a finger, "Eight... eight... something related to my birthday..."

"So, what?" Lenka took a look at Len's face, which was full of realization.

"I have a feeling you already know, Lenka-san," Len remarked, "But so do I... Hey Miss Lily! Mind if we take a stop somewhere?"

* * *

Len took a step into the old, abandoned house of the once living Mikuo. The house he left behind to travel to another country. He left everything behind in this house, in hopes of starting anew. Len understood that, however, he still wanted to know. Know the secrets that have been kept from him. Looking at the nostalgic closed-off closet sent goosebumps down his arm. Lenka, too, felt it, shivering and clinging slightly onto Len's short sleeve. Lily, not wanting to get into the business, had volunteered to stay back. Now coming this far, there was no turning back. Len opened the closet door and in they went. Walking further in until they arrived at the end, where the empty bookshelf with the lone diary stood.

"I wonder... this code goes to what?" Len took a glance around. Nothing. Nothing to use a code on.

Lenka, on the other hand, was very curious, as she was never allowed in the closet. She bent down to pick up the diary, "This?"

"I doubt there's anything in that diary we can use a code on, Lenka-san," Len said skeptically.

"Of course not," Lenka muttered, pointing with her petite finger, "But... that..."

Len squatted down near her, taking a look, too. He hadn't seen it earlier, but there was definitely a well-hidden hole there. Len anxiously moved forward to dig out what was behind it. It turned out to be a safe with a number lock on it, "Makes much more sense now."

Len turned to Lenka, "How'd you know this was here?"

"I didn't," Lenka responded bluntly, "Just my intuition."

"Is that so?" Len placed the numbers on the lock, and sure enough it opened, "Jackpot!"

"Did you seriously just say that?" Lenka questioned, a little amused.

"What should I say?" Len asked, "'Booty!'?"

"I think that's worse, somehow."

Len nodded it off, letting the moment pass, before wiping off the dust to search the safe's contents, "All this junk... it looks familiar..."

"Junk looks familiar?" Lenka repeated in a comical way.

"This watch... these goggles... this, too... and that..." Len stated, moving through the objects, "They're all from when we were little."

It was silent for a moment as they both stared at the mementos. Abruptly, Lenka then swiped something dug deep in from the safe out. It was a a ripped portion of a document.

"What is this?" Len moved closer to observe what was on it.

_Clones experiment ~part 2~_

_Experiment completed. Upon this day, we have successfully created gender bent clones using DNA from the princesses, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine. Along with servant/twin, Len Kagamine. Great step taken. Deprived from past failed experiment. Mikuo Hatsune. Status: Stable. Created with fast growth, grown older than original. Lenka Kagamine. Status: useless, sent into imprisonment. Rinto Kagamine..._

That was all left of the ripped up document, it rest was nowhere to be found. However, this was enough information. Len was sure he knew the rest. But the one thing that shocks him...

"Clones? Does that mean... Mikuo, and even you... and Rinto, too. You're..." Len put his hand to his head, "Clones... it can't be... how could that be possible."

Lenka also sat solemnly, hugging her knees close, speechless. Len gave a sigh as he closed the safe, locking the contents in it once again, "This stuff... we don't need."

"Why...? Mikuo was kicked out... but... because he was a clone!? Because he was useless?" Len turned to Lenka, "But, the thing written about you... the... imprisonment?"

Lenka nodded, burying her head into her legs, "I don't remember much, but I remember the feeling of being cold, unwanted, and lonely... It was terribly hard... painful... sorrowful..."

Len stood up and walked behind her as she finished, "Mikuo saved me, though... As he was abandoned, too, he came for me... I had ran away into the streets freely, but I had nowhere to go. Though he also had his harsh times, he took me in... and took care of me..."

At this point, her voice started cracking, and she couldn't speak anymore. Len stood by her with comforting presence as she sobbed, "You've also been through a lot, haven't you? I apologize."

Soon as she was crying, she fell asleep, fatigue taking over her. Len carried her out to Lily.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking at Lenka in particular.

"Don't worry, she's not dead," Len replied, smiling as usual, "So, where are we going?"

"I called up Rin-chan whilst you guys were in," Lily stated, "She's willing to accept all three of us, come on. If we start now, we'll get there before sunup."

Len nodded, following her out a few miles to the nearest town.

"After we cross this town and past Luka's, we'll arrive at Rin's," Lily explained to Len, who was lagging a bit behind, distracted with the unfamiliar town. He'd never taken this route before, it looked all new compared to some of the other towns.

"Was this recently established?" Len asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I think it is," Lily answered him, "Well, not recently as in the last month or something. Actually two to three years, but that's new compared to all the other old fashioned rundown towns.

"It's not like this is any better, though," Len rebutted. Though he said that, the place really enchanted him. There was a much more colorful and warm atmosphere going on. It was almost time for the sun to barely rise, yet a bunch of the townspeople were already out and working.

"Hurry, now," Lily turned to wait for the wandering Len. He was distracted, and in result, accidentally bumped into someone. With Lenka in his arms, he was unable to keep his balance and tipped backwards.

"Wah! Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" the person he'd bumped into shrieked in a panicky matter. Len stayed rooted in place as struggling to get up with Lenka in his lap was not an easy task, "No, it's okay, I wasn't paying attention, my apologies."

"Well, are you okay? Here... wait, you're..."

"Hmm?" Len lifted his head to find himself staring at a familiar face. The face of a girl he had thought gone, "Gumi...chan?"

"Len! Where have you been? What are you doing here!?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Len remarked, standing up with the help of Gumi and Lily, "I've been worried sick, I thought you'd gone."

"Like that could happen, silly."

Lily cleared her throat, loudly to get their attention, "Hello, I feel a little left out here."

"How rude of me, Miss Lily," Len said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gumi!" Gumi introduced herself.

Len continued for her, "Whilst out to a new country, I made acquaintance with her."

"More than that," Gumi mumbled.

"We're in a bit of a rush, so let's get going," Lily dropped in, ignoring Gumi.

"Gumi, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was just walking around this area before I met you too here. I have no destination... or... place to stay for that matter..."

Len grinned, catching her hint, "Alright, come with us, won't you? I'm sure Rin would accept you. Won't she, Miss Lily?"

"Of course," Lily added, with a change of mood, "You're welcome to join us."

"I guess we should stop the small talk," Len stated, "Let's go."

* * *

**School is over for me, finally...**

**Now what? ^-^'**

**Anyways, hope I will see you, if not, then fine.**

**Enjoy, I demand so!**


	11. Chapter 10

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

"Well, we're at Milady Luka's," Lily said, stating the obvious.

"Sure are," Len responded to her statement with a flat tone. He stopped walking as she did, and Gumi barely stopped herself from bumping into him, "What is it? Let's go..."

"Well, since we're almost there, it wouldn't hurt to take a break," Lily suggested.

Len raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but Miss Lily, you were the one rushing us, now you demand a break?"

"Yes, I rushed you enough that we are able to take a breather," Lily rebutted, ringing the gate's doorbell.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar deep voice rang from the speaker.

Lily didn't seem surprised as she recognized who it was, "Gakupo? Hey, mind if we step in?"

"Lily? It's fine, but we're in a bit of havoc right now. I'll explain inside."

With that, the humongous golden gate doors opened automatically for them, allowing entrance. Gumi was amazed by how bug the castle was as she had always lived a small, remote village.

"Wow, it's bigger than I could ever imagine a castle could be," she remarked excitedly, causing her own kind of ruckus behind Len. He was discomforted, but let her continue her jumping around since he didn't want to wrestle down the tenacious girl. She did no harm after all. Not like he could do anything with Lenka on his back, anyways.

"Wait until you see Rin's castle," Len said.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, who's Rin?"

Len would've facepalmed if he didn't have Lenka riding on his back, "Honestly?"

"It's not my fault my village was so out of touch with the rest of the world."

After more bickering,soon they finished walking down the winding path. They stopped at the front doors, that immediately opened as soon as they were on the last step on the stairs. Out strode a fancy dressed man, who Len could only assumed was Gakupo. He had a long purple pigtail and a sparkly face, making Len and Gumi wince. He could've easily been mistaken for a woman... a tall woman.

"Ah! Welcome, you took long so I came out here myself," Gakupo stated, smiling briefly, "A coincidence you arrived just as I did."

"Yes, cut the chit-chat, Gakupo-sama," Lily said, amazing Len by her rudeness, "Where's Milady?"

"Oh, about that," Gakupo sighed, "First you should come in. I see you have a little maiden on your back there. You are Len Kagamine, right?"

Len nodded mutely, not sure how to respond to the curious man. Gakupo accepted his reply, though, "And you are?"

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm Gumi."

"What a nice name," Gakupo complimented, moving closer, making Gumi recoil. After receiving a punch in the gut from Lily, he gained his seriousness and ushered the four of them in. Inside, it seemed like everyone was in a frenzy, servants and maids panicking everywhere.

"Wow, what happened here? A tornado hit again?" Lily asked sarcastically, as though not exactly interested.

Gakupo led them to a private room where they could sit, "Not exactly... and what do you mean 'again'?"

Len entered the room with Gumi following close behind. His eyes roamed the room, and he gained ensurance from Gakupo's gaze before laying Lenka on the bed. He then instantaneously sat beside her and Gumi imitated his movement, almost carelessly plopping onto his lap.

"So what happened to Luka?" Len questioned. Gakupo was a little surprised that he was the first to break the silence.

He loosened up a bit, sitting on one of the chairs, "The Duke came, Rinto did..."

"And he...?"

"Murdered her," Gakupo finished, his voice shaking. Len could see he was having a hard time keeping his anger in. Lily also fell silent by the sudden development. Meanwhile, Gumi, who had been oblivious what had been going on in the kingdoms the past few years, purposely tuned herself out to get away from the tense atmosphere. Len himself was absolutely stumped by the news, though. He expected him to have just abducted her, but to actually kill her?

"That's unfortunate," Lily remarked, keeping her voice steady and monotone, "So, what's the next course of action?"

Gakupo stood abruptly, startling the others, "The Duke... this... possibly imposter Rinto had gone too far with his actions. I say we stop him from making any more."

"So..."

"We go take him down?" Gumi cut in. Gakupo had the same reaction as when Len first talked.

"Y-Yes, of course!"

Meanwhile, Len was deep in thought, as Gakupo bringing up the fact of Rinto being an imposter, it made him remember something. It probably wasn't true at all that it was a fake Rinto,"Before that..."

"Hm?" Gakupo stopped his preparations as Len spoke.

"I have to tell you something..."

Gakupo, along with Lily and Gumi stared at him curiously, awaiting the rest of his message.

* * *

"I see, and that could be possible that Rinto could be reborn if he's a clone," Gakupo theorized, contemplating about it.

"We're still going to see him, right?"

They were all shaken as Lenka, who had previously awaken unbeknownst to them in the middle of the conversation, spoke.

"That's right, we will," Gakupo said, "Time waits for no one."

"Let's get ready, then," Lily stated, finally grinning again, "Who's coming?"

"Me... and you too, right?" Gakupo asked for confirmation.

"Of course," Lily replied, looking ready to poke his eyes out.

Lenka sat up and leaned on Len's head, almost knocking him over, "I'm coming, too! To Rinto..."

"I guess I'll tag along, too... if Lenka's going," Len turned to Gumi, "But maybe you should stay here."

"Aww, why?"

"For obvious reasons," Len remarked nonchalantly, flashing his trademark smile.

"Well, alright..."

"Let's go, then. Lead the way, Lily," Gakupo stated finally, finishing wiping his trusty katana.

* * *

All four of them peered into the cave's entrance, dreading what was about to go on. Gakupo was the first to move, cautiously crawling over, having his katana ready in his hand.. The other three followed behind, and together, they walked in, hiding behind the boxes there. Waiting another five minutes, they finally heard some noise. Alerted, they all strained their eyes to see if their blonde victim had arrived. Soon, they were able to spot his figure standing near an isolated chair. He was standing completely still. Len noticed a noose right above him, giving an even more eerie feeling. They sat in their place for a while, not sure how to proceed. Rinto himself was not moving at all. Then without warning, he did. And faster than the speed of light, Len never expected it to be possible.

In a second, he was right in front of Len, and slashed him right in the shoulder. Len flinched for a half second, and swiftly evaded a second attack moving to the right, accidentally shoving Lenka aside, too. However, Lily, who was behind him was the one hit by the attack, right in her left eye, and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Miss Lily!" Len turned as quick as he could and rushed to her aid. Gakupo, who had been idle for only a moment, was the first to get to Rinto, though, swinging at him. Rinto evaded it, moving yards away as if he had teleported. He still held Lily captive and unconscious. His eyes had a crazy look in them.

"Rinto! You... do you know what you have caused? My undying animosity for you is begging for revenge!"

Rinto chuckled at Gakupo's statement as if it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard, "I guess it's true, most would grow some resentment for me after what has happened, yes? Your poor, little, pink wife was killed by my hand! It was an astonishing feeling. And guess what?"

He paused as if to let him answer the question, which to him, was non-rhetorical. However, Gakupo stood silent, so Rinto answered himself, "She'll never be revived like I was!"

Len could see the rage filling Gakupo as he chased after Rinto, jumping out of the room, deeper into the cave. Len stood up and ran to Lenka, "Are you okay?"

Lenka gave a nod, letting Len help her up, "We should follow them."

And so, they also made their way out of the room, following their pursuit. Deeper in the cave, it became a more creepier place. After walking awhile, Len noticed it was way too serene, he couldn't hear the other two, rather three, ahead at all.

"Am I imagining it, or is it getting darker in here?" Len asked Lenka.

"I... don't know... but look! I see light down there! I think..."

"Let's hurry, we shouldn't let them get too far."

Lenka agreed with him silently and moved ahead. Len ran behind her, amazed by her speed. Getting closer to the light, Len could see it was an exit, after all. Lenka gasped and stopped, making Len bump into her, "Wh-What's wrong?"

Lenka looked away and pointed to what she had seen. Len looked over her shoulder and almost gagged at the horrifying sight. Way too grotesque to describe. It was Lily, cut all up in pieces.

"Miss Lily," Len muttered, somehow more sorrowfully than horrified, "Come on, let's go, Lenka."

He took hold of the frightened girl's hand and took her out of the cave, "Where'd they go, dammit?"

He then heard a clashing sound, and turned to see the two he was looking for on the roof of the cave, having their battle.

"Gakupo!"

"Len!?" Gakupo looked down, distracted for a second, which was all Rinto needed for an opening as he swung a knife at Gakupo. The latter was luckily able to dodge it, but stumbled backwards, lost his balance, and fell off the cave. Rinto followed him. Len and Lenka did, too. As the rounded the corner, they found the two nowhere to be found, though. However, they did spot a huge, gaping right at their feet. Len noticed it first, stopping Lenka before they fell down into it's pits. He bent down and stared into it, "Did they fall here? It looks bottomless..."

"Oh no," Lenka moaned, looking ready to cry.

"I can't be dastardly. Stay here, Lenka, I'll just check it out."

"NO!" Lenka pulled Len back, startling him with his scream, "No more! Are you stupid!?"

"H-Huh?" Len rubbed his head, not sure what to do, "Lenka?"

Lenka was sobbing uncontrollably. Len sighed and stood, composing himself. He patted Lenka's head and brought her closer for an embrace, "Alright, sorry. That would've been a careless move. Let's go home for now, okay?"

Lenka nodded and Len gave her a smile. He took her hand and started walking, but Len noticed her limp, "Lenka, are you injured?"

"Just a sprain..."

"Come, onto my back, you can't walk like that."

"B-But you're injured, too," Lenka said, pointing out the huge gash on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not serious," Len replied softly, persuading her.

"O-Okay then, thanks..." Len was a very surprised that it didn't take much to change her opinion. After she climbed onto his back, they resumed their walk home. Lenka had fallen asleep halfway through. Len sighed as he looked at her sleeping face, "Just what am I doing?"

* * *

**R.I.P Poor Lily ****T.T**

**And that's not the last death, but don't worry, the end won't be bad and there'll be nothing grotesque, promise!**

**And what happened to Gakupo and Rinto? Find out... maybe next time, or not! Who knows!**


	12. Chapter 11

I'm But Only One Servant

* * *

"What happened?" Gumi immediately asked, trotting up to Len as he arrived into her line of sight with only Lenka on his back, "Where are the others?"

"Well... mmm, I'll explain later," Len replied, feeling it wouldn't be best to have Gumi in all of this, "Let's get to Rin's."

Gumi was suspecting him of leaving her out because she's an outsider, but decided not to question further. Len turned and walked away, feeling guilty of not handing off the news to the servants in the mansion behind. They'll find out later...

"The way back from there was long, and I had to carry Lenka-san the whole way," Len complained, starting up a new conversation as they walked.

"That's low for you to whine about this," Gumi reproached, "Weren't you supposed to be cooler?"

"You're right, sorry," Len apologized, smiling. Somehow, this little talk with Gumi calmed him.

"You shouldn't whine and just take the action like a man!" Gumi reprimanded, pounding his left shoulder with her fist.

Len gave a soft chuckle, "Thanks for the criticism."

Soon, they had arrived at Rin's. Len strolled over to the front gate and rang the fancy doorbell at the side. A familiar high-pitched voice came from the speaker above, "Who is this?"

"Guess who?"

"Le..." there was a pause, "L-Len! Is that you!?"

Len could hear Rin's frantic voice and the fumbling noises she made.

"I don't know, maybe," Len answered teasingly.

"Len, right!? I'm coming right now!"

And as she said, Len and Gumi could spot her out of the front doors of the castle in less than a minute, stumbling down the stairs. Len was a little worried that her clumsiness would stop her from reaching them, but she exceedingly did. As always, jumping onto him and almost knocking him over. Len struggled to keep his balance and grasp on Lenka on his back. Gumi, on the other hand, paid no attention, as she was instantly intrigued by whatever was beyond the gate as soon as it opened.

"Ojou-sama, I'd appreciate it if you stop trying to knock me over, all the time," Len remarked, ready to fall.

"I was so worried, where were you!? And Rinto!?" she asked, letting go from the embrace.

"I'll recap everything inside," he said, motioning for them to go. Rin nodded and led the three of them inside. When they stepped in, Rin had barely noticed Gumi.

"And who are you?"

Gumi jumped a little as she realized she was being called on, "Oh, I'm Gumi, I'm just Len's friend from a nowhere town. Nice to meet you Rin Ojou-sama."

She bowed as courteously as she could and Rin nodded, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Is it okay for her to stay?" Len asked Rin directly.

"Yes, that's fine," Rin replied. Gumi had already busied herself by over excitedly looking around. Oblivious to Rin's stares, she was more interested into the interior of the castle.

Len cleared his throat, getting Rin's attention. He silently motioned to Rin to leave Gumi for now and talk privately in another room. He laid Lenka on a couch before they did so.

"So... what happened?" Rin questioned Len, feeling reluctant to know.

Len told her everything that happened from Lily and Lenka rescuing him, to finding Gumi, to Luka's death, and everything that happened with Rinto.

"Gakupo's gone missing with Rinto, who knows if he's alive or not."

"And Lily..." Rin muttered, caught up on the news of her death.

"We can give her a proper burial," Len stated.

Rin nodded.

Then the door suddenly opened and Gumi stepped in, "You stood stop mourning. Shouldn't you focus on what to do with Rinto, or whoever?"

"Gumi?" Len looked at her in disbelief, "Have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Oh, come on, it's not fair that you wouldn't tell me," Gumi pouted.

"Right," Len said, patting her head.

Rin stood up, "I'll be going, we'll talk later."

And with that, she strode out the room.

"Is she okay?" Gumi asked.

"Leave her be," Len remarked.

"Oh, Len, come out with me to the garden! It's amazing!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out before he could respond, "See? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Len smiled, to him it was normal since he grew up here, "Yeah, it's different from what you've ever seen, huh?"

Gumi nodded, strolling forward, "This garden just expands so much further, too!"

Len followed behind her, and they began talking nonchalantly as they always did...

"Ah, I remembered something! Those rings, do you still have them?"

"The rings? Yes, I do," Len fiddled around his pockets until he found them. He held them out for her to see, "Right here."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, but they are definitely the sacred rings from the legends we heard about."

"Huh? Sacred rings? Are you sure? They look expensive, but being 'sacred'?"

"What? You still don't believe in the holy power of such things? Those legends are real!"

"Whatever holy power they may have... here," Len took one of the rings to give back to her.

"I can't have it, you keep it," she remarked, refusing to take it.

"Why not?"

"Well, you found them," she stated, as if it fully proved her point.

"But I'm giving one to you."

"Those rings are used for marriage."

"So?"

"So, you have to save them for someone else. I'm sorry I can't take it. We're just friends, "

"Oh... I see," Len closed his hand, keeping the rings clenched in them, awkwardly looking away.

"What? Disappointed?"

"No, not really."

Gumi giggled, "Do you have someone in mind for them?"

"Maybe," Len said, staring at his hand, "Just maybe."

* * *

Rin frowned as she thought. What she was about to do was not what she wanted, but she couldn't stop herself. But somehow it'll work out. Maybe, she thought.

Gumi opened the door and stepped in, accompanied by Len, who as entering, stepped to the side, along with other servants.

"Good afternoon, Rin Ojou-sama, what did you want?" Gumi asked, bowing.

Rin hesitated, not knowing to to execute her declaration, "Gumi... you are to be banned from my kingdom.

* * *

Len sighed as he crossed his arms. He was unable to apprehend that went on. He had proclaimed to also go with Gumi on her leave. What Rin had done was what happened with Kaito and Rinto, and Len wouldn't let it stand. Still, he didn't know how to react, but decided to not think about it. It'll play out later. For now...

"Where are we headed?"

Len looked back to Gumi, "To Miku's, I guess."

Arriving at the castle, they met with Miku, and upon explanation, Miku agreed to let them settle in. She was relieved Len was safe, and couldn't care less.

"My name is Gumi, very nice to meet you, Miku-sama," Gumi greeted her, bowing.

"A-Ah! Yes, you too, Gumi-san," she said, bowing back, almost tripping.

Len chuckled at her little blunder. Miku blushed, glaring at him. Len looked away, and Miku's attention was averted back to Gumi as she grabbed her hands, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends, Miku-sama!"

"Y-Yes, indeed," Miku was a little taken back by her forwardness, "Let's head inside, shall we?"

* * *

Miku approached Len, who was standing on the topmost balcony.

Len had noticed her right away, "Hello Mistress, you've come to see me? Don't worry, I'm not slacking off, I've just finished my chores."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, walking up beside him.

Len smiled, "Did you want something, Mistress?"

"I-I got something to propose to you, Len," she stated, her voice nervous.

"Yes?" Len stepped closer as she turned to him.

"...Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Next time: the spontaneous finale, where I attempt to squeeze all the revelations in**

**Summer had really made me lazy, and the all-nighters are making me sluggish T.T No more all-nighters playing Osu!**

**Thanks for reading, see ya ;)**


End file.
